The invention pertains to timer circuits of the type that control certain switching functions, and in particular that switch relatively low level currents, on the order of milliamperes, such as required for turning an indicator lamp or an SCR device ON and OFF at prescribed time intervals. Many forms of circuits exist which perform this function, but in most instances they are of relatively complex design and have commensurately high costs of fabrication. It is particularly common to employ relatively expensive monolithic timing circuits to provide the essential timing functions, which circuits are connected to discrete components as required for performing the overall control operation.